elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Direnni Dynasty
|affiliation = *Psijic Order *Daggerfall }} The Direnni Clan is an aristocratic clan of AltmerDe Rerum Dirennis and BretonA History of Daggerfall merchants, and became a powerful dynasty in High Rock. They gained most of their power by dealing with Daedra.Harvest's End, 3E 172 The family spawned many important political figures, such as Medora Direnni, Lysandus' court sorceress, and Raven Direnni, who has been said to have created the art of enchanting. Notable members Asliel Direnni Asliel Direnni harkened back to the humble beginnings of Clan Direnni, in the tiny farming village of Tyrigel on the banks of the River Caomus which was then called the Diren, hence the family name. Like all in the Summerset Isles in those days, he was a simple planter of the fields. But while others only grew enough to sustain their immediate kin, even distant cousins of the Dirennis worked together. They would decide as a group which fields were best for wheat, orchard, vine, livestock, or apiary, and thereby always have the best yields of any farm which worked alone, doing the best as it could with what it had. Asliel wrote a book known as "Compendious Almanac of Reagents," and became a member of the Psijic Order sometime in his life. Cygnus Direnni Known as the "Swan of Tyrigel," Cygnus was the Direnni Clansmen who discovered the Isle of Balfiera and the Adamantine Tower and claimed them for the Bloodline.Once Raven Direnni The witch Raven Direnni, who with her cousins Aiden and Ryain, brought an end to the tyranny of the latter Alessian Empire. It is said that before the Psijics of Artaeum, she created the art of enchantment, learning how to bind a soul into a gem and use that to ensorcel all manners of weaponry. Raven created the "Rules of Eldritch Binding," which made the reletively new art of enchanting much easier. Aiden Direnni The warrior Aiden Dirreni, who with his lesser known cousins Raven and Ryain, brought an end to the tyranny of the latter Alessian Empire. He fought and killed the Alessian Emperor Gorieus, who was a military genius and an expert swordsman. He led the Direnni forces to victory at the Battle of Glenumbria Moors, which effectively ended Alessian power. Ryain Direnni Also known as Ryan, Ryain was a battlemage and diplomat who, with his better known cousin Aiden and his lesser known cousin Raven, held back the armies of the Alessian Order. He was responsible for many of the strategies and tactics used against the Alessians. Ryain had conquered lands as far as Markarth and Elinhir. Pelladil Direnni Pelladil Direnni was the Imperial Battlemage for the first Akaviri Potentate, Versidue-Shaie, during the Second and Third Eras. He also was responsible for getting the Potentate's approval for the Guild Act, without there would not have been all the professional organizations exist today. Pelladil was also known for building the Blackrose Prison. Utheilla Direnni Utheilla Direnni was the wife of Emperor Magnus I and mother of Pelagius Septim III and Jolethe Septim. She played a role in the defeat of Potema the Wolf Queen during the War of the Red Diamond, and fought with Potema herself on the battlements of the Palace of Solitude. Jovron Direnni Jovron Direnni was the Imperial Battlemage to the court of the Dunmer Empress of Tamriel, Katariah, assisting her in creating peace in a time of turmoil. He later perished while fighting bravely, and was made a saint by the Elder Council and Imperial Cult. Medora Direnni Medora was an Altmer of the Direnni Clan. She lived in Direnni Tower, formerly known as the Adamantine Tower. She was the personal sorceress and secret mistress of a former King of Daggerfall, Lysandus. After the death of King Lysandus, the dowager Queen Mynisera banished her from the Daggerfall court. She then went back to her island kingdom, known as the Isle of Balfiera. However, her bad luck did not end there. Nulfaga, in her madness, cursed the tower, where as a result the tower was then inhabited by liches and vampires alike, which made it a prison for Medora. Vorian Direnni Vorian Direnni was a famous alchemist who was renowned across Tamriel. He was also the author of the famous book "De Rerum Dirennis." For a while, he was an advisor to Emperor Uriel Septim VII, before he was assassinated, and Ocato of Firsthold, the Imperial Battlemage. Peregrine Direnni Peregrine fought off the Redguard invasion of Balfiera during 1E 907 by merging her very will with the waves of the Iliac Bay.The Bretons: Mongrels or Paragons? She was also responsible for summoning the first-ever Flame Atronach Camel as part of her master conjurors test.Description of the Flame Atronach Camel Corvus Direnni Corvus codified the rules of Conjuration and wrote a rare book known as "Grimoire."The Library of Dusk: Rare Books He also devised and promulgated the standard "portal" spells now popularized by the Mages Guild (his work was based on the pioneering research of the Ayleid sorcerer known to history as "The Transmigrant"), and theorized that the locations of wayshrines on Tamriel correspond to the pattern of stars in the night sky, because Mundus is a reflection of Aetherius. He believed that the wayshrines could be used as a permanent portal network by which one could travel rapidly across Tamriel.Wayshrines of Tamriel Trivia *Cygnus and Corvus Direnni's names both come from two bird based constellation in the summer and spring sky respectively. Cygnus the Swan and Corvus the Crow. it:Clan Direnni ru:Клан Диренни Category:Royal Bloodlines Category:Direnni Bloodline Category:Alessian Order Category:Lore: Factions Category:Lore: Altmer Category:Lore: Bretons